Soaked To The Skin
by DiamondSparkle199
Summary: When a storm hits the area, so does a ghost. But when Melinda Gordon trys to cross this ghost over, she recieves horrific and vivid visions of how the ghost died. Will she be able to cross this ghost over before its too late? NEW CHAPTER UP! YES I UPDATED
1. Blackout

**Hey Everyone Cry5tal8ee here this is my first fanfic, so I'd love to have 3 reviews saying i should continue, if so I'll write the next chapter...**

**Thanku to anyone who reads, I love you all xoxo**

Chapter 1: Blackout

The lightning flashed outside, following quickly by bright successions of lightning. Melinda Gordon just prayed that the storm wouldn't stuff up her laptop, which she was using to look for estate sales in the area, to use as new stock for her antique shop. She thought she saw a glimpse of a notice before the screen went black, followed by every other light in her house.

"Jim!" she called out, closing the lid of her laptop.

"Yeah… I know I'm right on it!" came back her husband's voice from the top of the stairs, followed by the succession of his footsteps as he descended into the dining area.

"Thanks", she gave him a smile, and he shone a torch in her face.

"Hey…. No fair!" she waved her hands in front of her face, and Jim walked out in the rain to get the generator pumping.

Melinda started to turn around, but instead came face to face with a ghost. The ghost was in her mid-twenties and had long blonde hair, she was dripping wet and had an angry energy around her.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked, hoping the ghost would not take its angry energy out on her.

"You don't need to know", the girl said.

"Well… is there any way I can help you?" Melinda replied, starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"Stop acting like the checkout chick at Wal-Mart", the ghost scoffed before she disappeared.

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief as the lights came on and she was no longer left in darkness, the lightheadedness went away, and Jim walked in the door.

"Hey… are you okay?" he asked, seeing the look of shock on his wife's face.

"Yeah… I'm fine, and step outside if you plan to drip dry all over my carpet!" Mel laughed, gesturing to Jims soaked raincoat, in the process of dripping onto her living room floor.

"I'm sorry, babe", he said stepping closer to his wife, knowing by his cheeky grin what he was planning to do next.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Jim ran up and hugged her, kissing her temple, and wetting her pajamas.

"Great now we both have to change", Jim mimicked Melinda's voice in a high pitched whine.

"I do not speak like that!" Melinda detangled herself from Jim, and started walking up the stairs with Jim following.

When they both got into they're room, Jim started going through they're closet throwing Melinda some dry pajamas, and before Jim could even speak she beat him into the bathroom. She set her clothes near the sink, and started to turn on the hot water of the shower. But not before she caught a glimpse of the ghost, when everything went black.

Mel moaned as she felt herself being lifted up, she heard the shower being turned off, and then felt herself being placed on her bed.

"Mel, honey are you okay?" Jim asked, wiping her steam soaked hair back from her face.

"Mmph…" Melinda started to sit up, but her husband kept a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sit up, Mel, take it easy", he said, as Melinda rested her aching head back on the pillow.

"What happened?" she said, rubbing her head.

"I was about to ask you the same question", Jim replied.

"Well… I don't know exactly", Melinda mumbled, but continued.

"I caught a glimpse of this ghost I saw before, then everything went blank", she finished, Jim listening intently with watchful eyes.

"When did you see it before?" he queried, brows knitting together.

"Ummmm…. When the lights blacked out", Melinda said, and she thought she could hear the chink in her husband's brain, as he associated her earlier shocked expression, with the story.

"I thought you saw something", Jim replied, finally understanding.

"Well… how about I go get you a glass of water?" he said, as he got up from the bed and started toward the door.

"That sounds great, actually", Melinda replied.

But as soon as he got back with the glass of water, Jim saw that his wife was fast asleep.


	2. Drowning

**Cry5tal8ee here! I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit short, but it was just a test chapter. But thanks to the reviews they've inspired me to continue! Hopefully this chapters a bit longer, and i hope you enjoy it as much as the last! Thanks once again for the reviews, they made my day! Keep them coming and enjoy the new chap! Lots of Jimel fluff in this one (I think) lol I love you all xoxo (and yes i do watch ghost whisperer a lot! ;))**

Chapter 2: Drowning

That night just after sleep had overtaken her; Melinda was thrown into a vivid, horrendous nightmare:

_There were craggy boulders, and rocky cliff faces everywhere; Melinda was standing on top of a big rock, set into the cliff face, overlooking the tumultuous waves, and brutal sea. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto her feet below. For some strange reason something made her want to jump. Something in her mind was telling her that no-one would care. She wanted to fight back, she knew that people cared, but before she knew what she was doing she had jumped. She could not believe she was still conscious as she hit and battered her body along the cliff face. As she smacked into the water pain rocked through her body, and the saltiness washed up her nose and mouth, choking her before she finally passed out. _

Melinda shot up in bed her breathing heavy, then she remembered Jim sleeping next to her and tried to keep her panting quiet. She remembered the dream as if it had just happened, the pain, the sadness and most of all, the choking.

She could still taste the saltiness in her mouth, and feeling of breathlessness would not leave. Then she remembered her arm, how it had been hit brutally on her way down to the water. She peered down and was shocked to see big, splotchy, purple bruises on her shoulder. They ached painfully, but she decided she would not tell Jim. She did not want him worrying about her before she'd had a chance to cross this ghost over.

Melinda climbed out of bed and Jim stirred, trying to be as quiet as possible, Melinda finally made her way to the kitchen, where she had a glass of water, and opened the window, breathing some fresh air.

"What are you doing down here?" Jim was at the bottom of the stairs, looking sleepily at Melinda.

"Ummmm… I was thirsty, I came down for a drink" Melinda said shocked, she didn't like lying to her husband, but something told her if she didn't, things would only get worse.

"Really are you sure it wasn't another nightmare?" Jim questioned, he knew his wife and her tendency to be stubborn about the truth of her current ghosts.

"I'm sure" Melinda mumbled, facing her recently bruised shoulder away from Jim.

"Ok, babe, come back to bed soon, I'm sure you still have a headache from earlier, you need your sleep" those were Jims last words as he walked from the kitchen, upstairs to some more sleep.

Until then, Melinda's headache had faded into the background, in contrast to her arm and the painful bruises. But now at its mention, it came right on cue, stabbing its way to the front of her head.

"Ow!" she said but not too loudly, she didn't want her private paramedic to be concerned.

Melinda walked up to her bathroom to get some Advil, and while there swallowed the tablets and had a closer look at her arm in the mirror. It looked worse than in the dark and just as painful.

"Surely the dream couldn't have been _that_ real could it?" she said to herself, turning and coming face to face yet again with the ghost from earlier.

"Would you stop _doing_ that?" Melinda said to ghost, but it once again focused its energy on her making her fall to the ground.

"How did you like your dream?" the ghost said. "Was _real_ enough for you?"

"I understand what you went through… but do I really have to be the victim?" Mel replied, holding her head, which had suddenly gotten worse due to the ghost.

"NO! You don't understand anything!" the ghost yelled back, making the lights flicker. "The only reason you're the victim is because you can see and feel, more than anyone. There was no-one at my death because no-one cared!" the ghost was getting out of control.

"Did you die of suicide? What was your name?" Melinda said trying to get answers, instead of dizziness and sickness.

"What did you think I died of? No-one was there; of course it was suicide! And the only answer I'm giving you is Alysha Silverman!" the ghost replied before it disappeared.

Melinda sat on the cool, tiled floor a while longer recounting over what had just happened. Then she walked up stairs to her bedroom where her husband was laying wide awake, waiting for her.

"Hey, what happened?" he said as Melinda crawled into bed next to him.

"Ghost visit" was all Melinda said, before she turned over and went to sleep, Jim's protective arm around her.

The next morning, Melinda drowsily came out of sleep, to face her alarm clock, where the devilish numbers winked back at her. 7:20am was all they said, but it could have been a death sentence as far as Melinda was concerned. Her headache was still present, as was her painful arm.

Making sure Jim wasn't in the room; she quickly dressed into a plain long-sleeve top and jeans, to hide her bruises.

When she walked down stairs she was greeted, by her husbands, cheerful morning voice, and the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Hey beautiful, I've got the morning off, it looks to be a slow day" said Jim, as his wife walked into the kitchen.

"That's great Jim" Melinda replied, all enthusiasm, lost in her voice.

"Hey, you alright?" Jim replied, more concern than cheerfulness in his voice.

"Yeah, just a headache", she replied sitting down at the dining room table, propping her head up with her hand.

"Wait there, I'll get you some Advil", Jim said, as he bounded up the stairs to the bathroom.

In no time at all he was back, with the tablets, hugging his wife from behind.

Melinda tried not to wince, as her shoulder was squeezed by her husband, and pried herself away from him, to get a glass of water.

"You alright?" Jim said, it wasn't like his wife to pull away from him so easily.

Yeah, I'm ok, just tired", replied Melinda, swallowing the tablets.

"Will this make you more awake?", Jim as he came up to his wife yet again, and kissed her.

"Yeah, it helps" mumbled Melinda, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and head, wanting to savor this piece of heaven for as long as it lasted.

Suddenly the smoke alarm was piercing the couple's ears, and Melinda had to leave her heaven, and plummet back to a painful hell, while Jim tried to save breakfast.

"It's ok, I'm not really that hungry", Melinda replied, sitting back at the table waiting for the Advil to take effect.

"Are you sure? I can always try again" Jim said, wanting his wife to stay longer.

"I know you can cook me a good breakfast, and the offer sounds tempting, but I'm gonna be late for work" Melinda replied, giving her husband a quick peck, as she reluctantly walked out the door.


	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Cry5tal8ee Here! Thanks again for reviews, they help me along! Hope you like this new chappie, I know it's short, but I had a headache, lol. Tell me what you think... I know I rush chapters and all, so if you think, its not the BEST quality, don't be scared to review and say it. I honestly don't mind anything to make the story better! After all your the readers! I Love You All! xoxo**

Chapter 3: Pieces of the Puzzle

When Melinda stepped into her antique store, she saw that although the store was open, it was quiet. She walked downstairs to the back of the shop.

"Delia!" she called out. It wasn't like her co-worker to leave the store unattended.

"Yeah? I'm just down here!" Delia called back, from a corner of the room.

When Melinda walked up to Delia, she saw that her co-worker, and best friend, was unpacking a few vintage tee- shirts and jeans.

"When were these brought in?" Melinda questioned, the store had only just opened and Melinda would have known if something was brought in yesterday.

"Um... my neighbours they moved out of town, knew I worked at an antique store, left the box near my car" Delia replied.

"Well maybe they could have brought it straight to the store. I mean I'm not _that_ grouchy am I?" Melinda said.

"No, no, of course not, my neighbours just weren't people, people, I think" Delia replied, folding a cute looking vintage halter top.

"Well, here let me help..." Melinda went to grab a pair of jeans, but as soon as she came into contact with the box, she was thrown into a vision.

_She was watching a teen, yell at some adults, possibly her parents. She thought this girl looked a lot like the ghost, but couldn't be sure, as the ghost was thinner. They were on a front porch. _

"_Get away from me!" the teenager yelled at her parents._

"_We're only trying to help sweetheart..." a weary looking woman said, and Melinda was certain this was the ghost's mother._

"_Just hold still for me, Alysha. This will be over before you know it..." a male in white clothes stepped toward the teen, Alysha, with a needle filled with sedative._

"_NO! You can't let them do this to me!" Alysha was screaming, high-pitched at the woman now._

"_It's for your own good; you need to get things sorted out!" the woman said, walking into her house and slamming the front door._

This slamming door brought Melinda out of her vision, and she was able to catch a fleeting glimpse of Delia, before she blacked out.

When Melinda came to, she was still on the floor, and Delia was frantically trying to shake her awake.

"Melinda!" Delia yelled, seeing her friend suddenly fall to the ground was a bit of a shock for her.

"I'm fine" Melinda mumbled, trying to get up, but a wave of dizziness forced her down.

It was then Melinda seen the ghost.

"What do you _want_?" Melinda asked the ghost angrily. She was sick of the dizziness and the pain this ghost had caused her.

"Oh, nothing really, just want someone to care" the ghost said, inspecting the room, then her eyes rested on Delia, and suddenly she said, "And tell your little friend, to get out".

Melinda looked up at Delia and said, "Delia, the ghost wants you to leave, I'll be fine".

"Oh, okay" was all Delia said as she turned around, and made her exit from the room.

"Was that your mother in the vision?" Melinda now turned back to the ghost.

"Yes, my mother, my stupid doctor who thought he knew best, and me" the ghost replied.

"So you're Alysha?" Melinda said, hoping she was correct.

"Of course I'm Alysha!" Alysha answered angrily.

It was now Melinda realised exactly what Alysha was wearing. There was a red, polar fleece, zip-up, shrugged over Alysha's shoulders, and, under that, a hospital gown.

"You were in the hospital? What for? Did you run away?" Melinda asked, things were starting to make sense.

"You think I'm gonna answer that?" Alysha said angrily, before she disappeared.

Melinda sat up, still feeling slightly dizzy, and made her way up stairs.

When she got into the store front, she was greeted by a worried looking Delia and Jim.

"Jim, _what_ are you doing here?" Melinda said incredulous. Sure she had blacked out, but it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Delia called me" Jim began, but was cut-off by Delia.

"I was worried, sweetie. You didn't look well when you first walked in anyway..." Delia exclaimed.

"Well, I'm fine now seriously, can I get back to work?" Melinda asked the both of them.

"Ok, but can you at least come home at four?" Jim pleaded, he knew his wife and she was probably feeling worse than she was letting on.

"Fine." Melinda replied reluctantly, because the truth was she was still in a lot of pain because of her shoulder and head, add dizziness to the mix, and it didn't look good.

After this Jim left, and Melinda was able to get back to work. Delia kept a close eye on her throughout the day, but when four came around, she was glad to see Melinda leave for home and get some rest.

"Bye, Delia" Melinda said, ready to leave, but hesitated with her hand on the door handle.

"Seriously, Melinda just go home and get some rest, you look like you need it" Delia replied, her best friend, looked she was about to collapse.

"You can manage the store on your own can't you?" Melinda questioned, it didn't feel right to leave her friend alone, no matter how sick she felt.

"You know I can, so go before, I make you!" Delia replied, she really felt Melinda needed a break.

Melinda walked out of the store, still feeling guilty, and got into her car. As she was driving home, she thought about the vintage clothes she was unpacking before she was thrown into her vision; why did they give her the vision? And most importantly, what did Delia's neighbours have to do with Alysha's death?


	4. Fitting It Together

**Hey Cry5tal8ee here! Sorry this chapter took so long been busy with school and everything, but holidays are in and ive got time! Tell me if you think this chapters a bit rushed, or if the endings crap... or if any part of its crap! Would love to know ;) Thankz for reviews they make writing it a lot more pleasing! plz R &R! Ta. I Love You All xoxo **

Chapter 4: Fitting It Together

When Melinda, walked through her front door, she was greeted by a worried looking Jim.

"Mel, honey, are you okay?" he said running up to her, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, Jim, I'm fine…" she replied, shying away from his touch.

"You sure? Cos you don't _seem_ fine…" Jim said, frowning.

"Well, I am. Really Jim, I just wished everyone would stop worrying…" Melinda replied, walking over to the dining table, and putting down her handbag.

"We just care too much" Jim said, with a smile. "Now how about I fix us something to eat?"

Jim walked over to the fridge, and started rummaging around for some ingredients, while Melinda shivered, aware of a cool draft filling the kitchen. She rubbed her shoulders, wincing as she was reminded of her bruises.

"Is it cold in here or what?" she said, looking over at her husband, who was preparing chicken burgers.

"Um, no?" Jim replied, he wasn't Melinda, so he would never know if it was cold or not.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go have a shower, warm up a little" Melinda said, pushing back her chair and starting up the stairs,

"Don't be too long, you don't want to miss my world famous chicken burgers" Jim replied.

"I wouldn't miss your world famous chicken burgers, for the world" Melinda smiled, walking up the stairs. She loved her husband's sense of humor, even if he could see through the show she was putting on.

When Melinda stepped out of the shower, she could smell the burgers being served, and was looking forward to it. She quickly dressed and went downstairs, where Jim was placing the plated burgers on the dining table, smiling when she walked into the room.

"I could've helped, you know" Melinda said, she loved when her husband made her dinner, but she felt he did it too often.

"You needed a break, you've been a bit stressed out lately, don't think I haven't noticed" Jim replied, pulling out a chair for his wife as she sat down. Jim noticed, she was wearing a long top again, but probably figured she was cold.

"This looks good I have to say." Melinda said, looking down at the ornately prepared meal laid out before her.

"You ok? I'm a little worried if you're still feeling cold" Jim gestured to Melinda's shirt.

"I'm fine really" Melinda said, she was no longer feeling cold, but was sticking with the idea of not letting Jim see her bruises.

" Sorry, I know you don't like all the fuss" Jim replied, knowing full well that Melinda must be getting pretty sick of it.

"It's ok. By the way this burger is amazing, definitely world famous material if you ask me" Melinda said, changing the topic to food, she didn't want Jim the press the topic they were currently on…

After dinner, Melinda was helping Jim clear up, and he couldn't help but notice the way she was moving about the kitchen. Slight winces if she had to move her right arm too high, or when she carried the plates to the sink.

"Your arm ok, babe?" Jim asked Melinda, he knew how stubborn his wife could be when it came to her injuries.

"Um, yeah it's fine, absolutely fine" Melinda replied defensively, she really didn't want Jim finding out about this.

"Ok, you just looked like it hurt" Jim said, kindness in all his words.

"Well its fine, alright?" Melinda snapped, then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Jim, I-I'm just stressed at the moment."

Hey, baby, its ok, really, its fine" Jim replied, abandoning washing the dishes and going over to his wife, hugging her from behind. "It's fine, I knew you were stressed, the moment you walked through the front door" he soothed, stroking his wife's hair.

"I really am sorry" Melinda said, leaning into her husband's warm embrace, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I'm just going to finish this washing up, then we'll go to bed, ok?" Jim said, as he untangled himself from his wife, to go to the sink.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to bed now, I'm pretty tired" Melinda said, walking up the stairs, not waiting for a reply, just looking forward to hopefully, a dreamless sleep.

When Melinda got upstairs, she got into bed, and was happy to be nestled under the covers. She smiled to herself as she went to close her eyes…

Melinda rocketed up in bed, drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. Jim was wrestled from sleep in an instant, looking bewilderedly at his wife.

"What is it honey? What happened?" Jim said, hugging his wife's sweaty body, to his own, as she struggled to get her breath back.

"A dream, a dream, just a dream" Melinda said to herself, finally letting herself relax in her husband's arms.

"Melinda, what happened?" her husband repeated calmly.

"I had a dream, I was in a lot of waves, I was drowning, and I was scared" Melinda said, hugging her husband tighter.

"Hey, its ok I've got you, your fine, babe" Jim said stroking his wife soothingly.

"Its fine, its fine" Melina repeated, letting herself, flop back into the pillows, willing herself to sleep.

**I know its a bit of a lame ending, but i needed a way to make the night eventful... R &R! xoxo**


	5. The Truth

**Cry5tal8ee Here, Sorry the update was such a wait, been busy n all lol hope you like the chapter (soz if you think its a bit short) keep the reviews coming! :) love you all xoxo**

Chapter 5: Answers

Melinda slowly opened her eyes, to the sunlight streaming through her window. She squinted, and patted around next to her. As usual, Jim wasn't there. She stood up, and shivered. It looked like today was going to be a cold one.

In the next forty five minutes, Melinda was dressed nice and warm, and was walking out to her car to go to work. She looked up to the sky, which was black with storm clouds.

Melinda quickly got into her car, and turned the heater up to the maximum, she was freezing. She started driving down the road, hoping Delia had the shop nice and warm. Suddenly the sharp pain from her shoulder, interrupted her thoughts. She couldn't believe, the bruise hadn't started to fade, if it didn't soon, Melinda would have to be forced to tell Jim who would say she couldn't cross this ghost over.

When Melinda got to her shop, she was greeted by a warm gust of air, and smiled gratefully,but it wasn't long before she felt cold again. She had no idea why this was happening, unless the ghost was taking tis power to the extreme.

"Hey, Melinda" Delia walked into the store from the back, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey" Melinda said kind of slowly wondering why her partner was so happy.

"I just finished sorting through those boxes we got the other day. But we got a few more that the owners forgot about" Delia explained.

"Oh, well I'll help you with them" Melinda said, walking towards the bottom of the shop, hoping the new items wouldn't throw her into another vision.


	6. The Truth Continued

**Hey Cry5tal8ee OMG so sorry the original Chapter 5 was only half of what it was meant to be and didnt upload properly here is the rest of the truth so so so so so sorry that i made this mistake and kept my readers waiting so long! Thanku 4 the reviews pls review when you read they make my day! :) REALLY SORRY :( i love you all xoxo**

Chapter5: The Truth Continued

When she got to the back of the shop Melinda eyed the boxes curiously. There were just a few old items of clothing and what look like a couple books. She walked over to the boxes and picked up an old, dusty looking diary.

"I don't think this is supposed to be in here" Melinda said to Delia holding up the diary.

"Well, you never know it looked like the owners were pretty eager to get rid of everything" Delia replied, picked up a pair of jeans and folding them.

"Hmm, I might keep the diary" Melinda said, more to herself than Delia, and put it aside.

After about half an hour, Delia and Melinda had sorted through the four boxes, with hardly any customers, and the weather outside was at its worse than it had been all day.

"You know Mel, I think we should close early, this weathers looking pretty mean; we should get home while we can" Delia said, eyeing the town square, with its gale force winds, while flipping the shop sign to closed.

For once Melinda didn't hesitate, as she agreed with Delia. She grabbed the diary, and her handbag, and walked outside towards her car. The rain and wind battered her, and when she finally got into her car, she couldn't help thinking about the dream of herself jumping into the water. She shook the feeling off and started to drive home.

When Melinda walked through her door, she was kind of disappointed to see Jim wasn't home yet. She walked upstairs and stripped down to have a shower. As she turned on the hot water, she eyed her bruises in the mirror; she thought that maybe it was time to tell Jim. He could be persistent she didn't continue with the ghost, but at least she wasn't keeping anything from him.

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in her dressing gown, and walked downstairs, to where Jim was lying asleep on the lounge.

"Jim?" Melinda shook him gently.

"Mmm yeah?" Jim said groggily, waking up slowly.

"I have something to show you" Melinda said warily, she had no idea how Jim was going to act.

"What is baby?" Jim sat up, looking at his wife intently.

Melinda silently pulled down the sleeve of her dressing gown, although the strap of the singlet top didn't cover the big, purplish bruise that was there.

"Mel, how did this happen?" Jim said, his eyes widening, as he took in his wife's shoulder.

"The ghost I saw the other day, it gave me a dream, after I blacked out in the bathroom" Melinda said softly waiting for Jim's reaction.

"I'm not gonna say don't cross this ghost over, knowing you, you won't listen, and knowing the ghost it'll just get worse. But I will say be careful" Jim replied, running his fingers over Melinda's bruise, gently.

"Thanks Jim" Melinda said, ever so softly, it was like a whisper.

Jim just pulled her to him, and held her close, as she rested her head on his chest….

Melinda must've fallen asleep, as the next thing, she was bolting upright, glad when she saw the interior of her living room, but conscious of her throbbing head. She put her hand to her forehead, and felt Jims arm wrap around her.

"Another dream?" he said softly, and Melinda just nodded her head.

"I'll get you some Advil" Jim slowly stood up, and Melinda rested her head on the back of the lounge, conscious of the thunderstorm outside. Just a couple nights ago, she was happy, laughing as her wet husband hugged her… now her husband had to take care of her, all because of an angry ghost.

Melinda just hoped she could cross this ghost over soon, so all this would be over…


	7. Too Far Under

**Cry5tal8ee Here! Hey sorry the chappies so short, but i thought i'd update quicker today lol Im starting a new Bones fic might be up today or 2morro for those of you who are a fan check it out when its up! R&R p.s dont ask me bout name of chappie its weird i know i love you all xoxo**

Chapter 6: Too Far Under

The next morning Melinda woke up once again to find Jim had left for work. She slowly stood up, feeling a bit colder than yesterday morning. She walked downstairs to find Jim, had left choc-chip muffins in the fridge, when he had come home for his lunch break.

"Lunch break?" Melinda said to herself.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was 3 in the afternoon. How on earth had I missed my alarm? Melinda thought, and then decided to ring Jim. He had probably turned off Melinda's alarm in consideration, for his sleeping wife.

"Jim" Jim said when he picked up the phone.

"Jim, did you turn off my alarm?" Jim immediately recognized his wife's confused voice, a bit tinged with sleep.

"You just got up at" Jim checked his watch "three?"

"I know strange right? So the alarm?" Melinda questioned.

"Not that I remember, sweetie. Maybe it's faulty" Jim replied.

"Alright I'll pick up a new one, on my way to work" Melinda sighed.

"Mel, are you seriously going to work now? I mean you automatically wake up before your alarm anyway, maybe your sick and that's what caused you to sleep in" Jim was trying his best to convince his wife to get some rest, but Melinda wasn't buying.

"It's Delias been alone in the store all day, she probably needs my help" Melinda said, she wasn't going to stay home for no reason.

"Ok, but come home if you feel the least bit sick ok?" Jim replied, he wasn't going to try convince his wife any further.

"Bye Jim" Melinda hung up the phone, then turned around to find Alyssa staring at her.

"I'm gonna bring you down "Alyssa said feistily.

"Alyssa why do you look a lot younger in the vision you gave me?" Melinda said, the Alyssa standing in front of her looked in her twenties.

"Ha, here's a story. I wouldn't eat, they would try everything, of course to no avail. Ma called up the hospital, they fed me hormone tablets, to boost my development" Alyssa sad matter of factly.

Melinda was shocked, she was about to start on her next question, when Alyssa abruptly disappeared.

Melinda went to walk upstairs when her phone rang. She hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello?" Melinda said.

"Melinda, are you coming in today?" Delia replied.

"Um, yes I slept in" Melinda said, hoping Delia wouldn't make her stay home.

"Slept in? That's not like you, maybe you should stay home" Delia replied, she hated seeing her best friend push herself.

"No really its fine, I'll see you at the store in half an hour" Melinda quickly hung up the phone before Delia could protest, and walked upstairs to get ready for work.


	8. On a Mission

**Hey everyone Cry5tal8ee Here,**

**I just realized something big really big! In chapter 2 the ghost said her name was Alysha Silverman, in chapter 7 her name was Alyssa. To settle confusion the ghosts name is Alysha and I'm sorry for the mistake **** Sorry the long time it took to update been busy on my other bones story, be sure to check it out first chapters up! Enjoy the chappie and PLEASE review after 2 reviews for chapter 7 it was a bit saddening…. Enjoy **** Love yas all (btw sorry chappies so short I just thought the ending was good to leave the chappie at)**

Chapter 8: On a Mission

When Melinda got to work, she realized she was on a mission. She was going to make sure she crossed this ghost over as soon as possible. She needed to do some research.

"Hey" Delia said, as Melinda walked into the shop.

"Hey, um, I could be doing some research, but I'll try to help as much as I can" Melinda replied, walking over to her laptop.

"Oh, ok. I'd like it better if you hardly did anything, just sit and do as much research as you want. In fact how about you go _home_ and research" Delia said, trying subtly to get her friend out of work.

"Nice try Delia, but I'm staying, I can't let you do this by yourself" Melinda walked to the counter, and put her handbag behind it, moving to walk downstairs.

"Hi" a customer said out of nowhere, startling Melinda.

"Oh, hi, how can I help you?" Melinda replied.

"Sorry I startled you, um, do you have candles?" the customer replied, looking around the shop.

"Oh that's ok, sure we have candles, right this way" Melinda led the customer to a corner of the shop, where the candles were stocked.

"Thank you, by the way my names Mindy" Mindy said, looking along the shelves of candles.

"Melinda" Melinda replied, "Don't mind me prying here, but any reason you want to buy candles?"

"I heard that they can attract spirits or something, I'm really into that stuff" Mindy replied "I mean my sister kind of died last year, I really want to just feel her spirit y'know?"

"Oh, um, well we have certain candles, behind the counter, that attract spirits" Melinda walked to the counter, pulling out three candles that Professor Payne had given her.

"Oh wow, um, can I take all of them?" Mindy said, looking at Melinda curiously.

"Sure, have them all" Melinda replied, grabbing a bag from behind the counter.

"Great. Do you take cheque?" Mindy said, hopefully.

"We sure do" Melinda smiled stating the price, and waiting as Mindy scribbled her name on the cheque.

"Here you go" Mindy handed Melinda the cheque, "Thanks again Melinda" Mindy then took, her purchase, gave Melinda a small wave and walked out of the store.

It was then Melinda noticed Mindy's last name on the cheque, "Mindy Silverman".


	9. The Diary

**Hey everybody, Cry5tal8ee here! i know right surprise surprise i updated ive been doing a lot of thinking and decided i wouldnt really like it if someone discontinued a story i was reading! so heres an update... please review no flames ive got my priorities right and will add another chappie later today! thanku if you are still reading (you are incredibly patient) sorrwy :( xoxo p.s enjoy :D**

Chapter 8

Melinda couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the cheque. Mindy's handwriting was fairly slanted and might be illegible to some people, but to Melinda Mindy's last name opened up a lot of doors and windows.

Delia walked into the front of the store, smiling as she saw Melinda holding a cheque, indicating they'd made a sale.

"What was sold?" Delia asked eagerly, eyeing the cheque.

"Ghost candles." Melinda said simply, placing the cheque under the counter, and turning toward the back of the store.

"Why ghost candles?" Delia replied.

"Customer wouldn't say." Melinda lied, she hadn't told Delia about the ghost, and was planning to keep it that way. She didn't need another person, no matter their intentions, worrying about her too.

"Oh well ok, if you want to do your research, you can head to the back of the store, and I'll take it from here." Delia offered. Melinda knew Delia knew there was a ghost involved in all this, but was happy enough to not bring up the issue with Melinda, if that was what she wanted.

"Thanks Delia." Melinda said, putting on a fake cheery voice, as if she were happy with the current situation.

When Melinda typed in Alysha Silverman, she got up a few articles, although not particularly related directly to Alysha, mentioned her father's electrical chain store business. It turned out Alysha's father had stores all over the country, and was away from home constantly opening or checking up on them. That's when Melinda remembered the diary she had found the other day, possibly Mindy's, but more than likely Alysha's. Melinda made a mental note to read it when she got home.

The main article that took Melinda's interest the most though, was the article centred on Alysha's death. It didn't mention much and it was short, but Melinda read through it anyway in dire desperation:

Young Silverman Girl Plummets to her Death on Cliff Face

Late Tuesday night, sources were informed that the body of the daughter of electrical store owner Alex Silverman had been found washed ashore on Samoor Beach. The paramedics and coroner on site concluded that young Alysha Silverman had either jumped or fallen from the nearby cliff face, plummeting to her death below. Later research found that Alysha had been admitted to the nearby hospital with a severe case of anorexia nervosa, and had escaped only a week later, her body found the following Tuesday.

After reading the article, Melinda could see why the ghost could be angry or upset. Her father was obviously very important, thus causing his name and profession to crop up first in the article related specifically to Alysha's death.

"Melinda?" Melinda heard Delia calling from the front of the store.

"I'll be right there!" Melinda replied, closing the lid of her laptop and walking up the steps to the front of the store.

Melinda walked up to Delia who was subtly gesturing toward an elderly lady, curiously looking at Melinda.

"May I help you?" Melinda asked the lady, wondering why Delia couldn't handle such a nice looking customer on her own.

"Well I was looking at your nice little shop, and I was wondering, well since its an antique store, I could drop in a few of my old things, considering I have no use for them?" the elderly lady asked politely, looking around the store as she did so.

"That's certainly ok" Melinda replied, giving Delia a why-couldn't-you-do-that look, then turning back to the old lady, "Anytime we're open would be fine thankyou."

"Well that's fantastic, I do have some stuff that's been clogging up the attic for a while, I'll try bringing it by tomorrow, and by the way my name's Margaret." Margaret held out a small wrinkled hand and Melinda shook it answering, "I'm Melinda and this is Delia" gesturing to Delia beside her.

"Well I should be going see you tomorrow Melinda and Delia" Margaret waved happily, as she walked out the door, and Melinda turned to Delia.

"Why was that so hard, Delia?" Melinda asked, trying not to be too harsh, and saying it as if it were a joke to ease any unwanted tension.

"I just thought maybe you'd want me to consult in situations like that" Delia replied, perfect logical answer to Melinda's curious question.

"Oh well ok then, um, do you think maybe I could take a lunch break? I just have to head home and get something, I'll be right back" Melinda said, hastily walking out the door.

"It's past lunchtime" Delia said to herself, as she watched her friend get in her car and drive away.

When Melinda pulled into her driveway, she hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt and walked inside. She took the stairs two at a time, getting into her room and scanned her desk, her eyes lighting up when she spied the diary lying innocently on the desk. Melinda picked it up and wasn't surprised when she was thrown into a vision:

_Alysha was lying quietly on her bed, writing in her diary, although yelling could be heard in the background. She quietly stood and made her way to her bedroom door, walking down the hallway and peeping in the lounge room. It looked to Melinda like Alysha's mother and father were arguing. The words were muffled like the ghost didn't want Melinda to know what was being said, and the focus of the vision, wasn't Alysha's parents but her younger looking sister Mindy, looking on from the other side if the lounge room behind the couch, tear-tracks down her face._

Melinda was jolted from the vision, sadness over whelming her. No wonder Alysha had committed suicide, no wonder she'd turned anorexic, her family life was depressing enough to make anyone go to extremes. Melinda looked down at the diary, afraid to turn the pages, afraid to unveil anymore horrific secrets.


	10. The First Entry

**Cry5tal8ee here! Hello again second update for today, sorry if its a bit short i thought this was a good place to leave it. I'll write some more tonight you MIGHT get a third update, but chances are slim i will promise you at least one or two tomorrow though. Im doing these 2 or 3 updates a day thing because i feel really guilty but you can thank my muse and snow patrol for opening my eyes and getting me to write more :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost Whisperer. I do not make any profits. (although i get reviews and they make me just as happy) i do own Alysha, Mindy and Margaret though ;)**

**p.s have any of you heard of or read the devouring by simon holt? i have a mega 10 page fic but there is no such catergory for the devouring im thinking of making one but i need to know i'll get a couple reviews. Please ask your friends fellow fanfic buddies anyone. and if your bothered read the devouring its an awesome read and one of my favourite books. PM if you have any questions regarding this i do accept anonymous reviews if there are any fans out there of the devouring and would like to review my story if i publish it :) anyway i know you didn't come to read my long A/N enjoy the fic! :D**

Chapter 9

Melinda had the diary on the passenger seat as she drove back to work. She was wary of it. The vision itself was horrifying she couldn't possibly fathom what was inside the source.

As she parked in front of the shop, Melinda was peacefully watching Delia wave goodbye to a couple happy customers, walking away with their purchase. She climbed out of her car, grabbing the diary and walked into the store.

"Hey, where's lunch?" Delia asked jokingly, seeing Melinda instead holding the old diary they'd found the other day.

"I just had to go home to get this" Melinda held up the diary in reply, as Delia gave her a curious look.

"Why that?" Delia frowned.

"You know me I love to learn about our customers, especially the ones who are so mysterious" Melinda said, walking down to the back of the store, in the hopes of more research.

Melinda slowly opened the diary, a little wary of what she would find. The first entry was neat. Printed letters with a feminine look to them, and taking up half the small page it read:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my 15__th__ birthday, and my mother gave me this beautiful diary. I know dear diary, is kind of a lame start, but what else could I write? Well starting with this morning, Mindy was kind enough to make us both pancakes, and mum got up late to help, then- I have to go… I hear yelling._

Melinda was curious. In this entry morning life seemed happy in Alysha's house. Although the last seven words hastily scrawled as if in a hurry were a small look at how the peacefulness could easily be disrupted. Melinda was just about to turn the next page, a longer entry, written quickly and taking up two pages, when her phone rang. She picked it up and glanced at the caller id, already knowing who it was, "Jim?" Melinda said curiously.

"Hey babe, how's work?" Jim asked, it seemed to Melinda like they were on a break, and Jim as always these past few days was worried and checking up on her.

"Its fine, I have a feeling we might close early. Not because of me I'm fine, but I think Delia needs a break she's been working all day. And besides I need to get to the electrical store before it closes, to pick up a new alarm clock, I forgot to do it on my way to work." Melinda replied, hoping Jim wouldn't be worried she was hiding something.

"Ok, honey. Well I have to go, see you when I get home Mel." Jim said, hanging up much to Melinda's relief.

It seemed to her that Jim was giving her some leash, knowing that if she didn't cross the ghost over, it would get madder.

Melinda walked to the front of the store, to see Delia waving yet another customer goodbye.

"We're getting a lot of customers today" Melinda said to Delia, happily.

"I know, it's been a good day" Delia replied, smiling at Melinda.

"I think we should close early today. I think you need a break and I need to get to the electrical store before it closes." Melinda said hastily, hoping Delia would give in and take a much needed break.

"You really think I need a break?" Delia questioned, in an are-you-serious tone.

"Yes!" Melinda said exasperated, the stress of the ghost starting to get to her.

"Ok, ok I'll take a break, you just do me a favor and get a lot of rest." Delia replied, getting her handbag from behind the counter, by now it was 6:00pm and the town square was lighting up.

"I will, I will just go before I drag you out the door." Melinda laughed, watching as her friend walked to her car.

Melinda turned around, and was greeted suddenly by Alysha, glaring a menacing glare at Melinda.

"I told you to stop _doing_ that!" Melinda said angrily, getting annoyed at Alysha's sudden appearances.

"Well we can't _all_ have our way" Alysha replied matter-of-factly.

"I read the first entry of your diary Alysha; your parents fought a lot?" Melinda asked, trying to stay as calm as possible in an effort to get answers out of Alysha.

"Reading people's diaries is an invasion of privacy you know. Yes they did." Alysha said in her angry fed-up voice. She gave Melinda a mean scowl before she disappeared.

It then occurred to Melinda that if Alysha kept disappearing like this, she would never cross her over. Melinda also realized that if she wanted to open up a few doors she had to read deeper into Alysha's past.


End file.
